


Своих не выдают

by Moraine



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Madness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraine/pseuds/Moraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что случилось бы, окажись Фушими настоящим маньяком.<br/>Фик написан на ФБ-2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Фушими Сарухико с самого начала показался Мунакате немного странным. Тогда Синий король счел, что это последствия жизни в Красном клане: несколько лет в Хомре определенно не могли пройти даром. Впрочем, Мунаката считал, что пока странности не вредят работе, на них можно закрывать глаза. Какая разница, чем занимается подчиненный в свободное время? Пусть у него не самый лучший характер, зато он умен, дисциплинирован и хорошо выполняет свои обязанности.

Но, наверное, на Фушими все же лежало проклятие Красного клана, вполне зримая печать его силы. Именно поэтому все пошло не так. Что же послужило толчком?

Мунаката знал, с чего все началось для него самого. Со сна о коте. Необычность была в том, что сон оказался чужой явью, хотя Мунаката понял это далеко не сразу.

Члены клана связаны с королем, и проявляется это по-разному. С Фушими, быть может, из-за оставшейся в нем Красной силы, эта связь воплотилась в снах. В ту ночь Мунаката лег спать и очутился на залитой лунным светом улице. Места он не знал – наверное, какой-то пригород Шизуме, но Мунаката шел между черно-белыми домами так, словно прогуливался здесь не впервые. Мунаката, точнее тот, кем он был, что-то искал. Долго и настойчиво, хотя все вокруг словно вымерло. А потом в тенях что-то зашевелилось, зашуршало, и на середину дороги выбежал здоровенный кот.

Мунаката замер, чтобы его не спугнуть. Зверь заметил человека, остановился и прижал уши к голове. Мунаката понял, что улыбается. Да, то, что надо, то, что он искал. А коту что-то не понравилось. Он зашипел, попятился, а потом снова нырнул в темноту. Мунаката поспешил следом.

Он бежал по по-прежнему незнакомым улицам, перемахивал через заборы и сваленные во дворах вещи, продирался через кусты, но ни на миг не терял добычу. Это было весело. Кот несся все быстрее, петлял, прятался, Мунаката не отставал. Он знал, что куда бы ни метнулось животное, в какой проход ни забилось, на какое дерево ни забралось, он последует за ним.

Глупый кот боялся – они все почему-то его боялись, но это было частью игры, ритуалом. Однако через некоторое время Мунакате надоела гонка. Он в два прыжка нагнал кота и схватил его за шкуру. Зверь с диким мявом изогнулся и вцепился ему в руку. Вот тварь! А ведь Мунакате хотелось обойтись с тупой скотиной по-хорошему! Пришлось приложить кота о стену ближайшего дома. Раздался глухой стук, и животное обмякло. Но Мунаката знал, что оно еще живое. Главное, в этот раз правильно рассчитать свои силы, иначе кот снова умрет слишком быстро, а у него столько планов, столько мыслей, которые надо проверить…

Мунаката вынырнул из сна с ощущением мерзости и отвращения к самому себе. Окончание он помнил смутно, наверное, и к лучшему. В памяти застряли боль в расцарапанных руках и даже не кровь несчастного кота, а клочья шерсти. Мунакате на мгновение показалось, что они покрывают его с ног до головы. Он скрупулезно осмотрел и собственные руки, и пижаму. Разумеется, на них ничего не было.

Мунаката попытался выкинуть неприятный сон из головы, и это удалось ему ровно до того момента, как он пришел на работу, сел за стол и вызвал в кабинет Фушими. Тот старательно прятал от начальства расцарапанные руки. Разумеется, это могло быть совпадением. Мунаката решил – заставил себя решить – именно так. К тому же подчиненный в этот день казался на редкость спокойным – совершенно несвойственное для Фушими состояние.

Прошло, наверное, недели две, и сон повторился. Улица была другой, другим оказался и кот. Зато итог тот же. Когда Мунаката проснулся, вопли издыхающего животного все еще звенели у него в ушах. На работе он сначала выпил две чашки любимого зеленого чая, а затем вызвал Фушими. Все правильно, руки у подчиненного снова украшали царапины.

Это казалось идиотизмом – зачем третьему человеку в Скипетре, начальнику информационного отдела по ночам издеваться над котами? Мунаката не мог найти рационального объяснения. Вероятно, стоило задать Фушими прямой вопрос еще тогда, но Синий король снова промолчал. Понадобился третий сон, жертвой в котором стал бродячий пес.

В отличие от кошек пес не побежал, а решился напасть. Здоровая скотина, а еще зубастая. Во сне Мунаката, нет, все же Фушими, не применял силу, поэтому пес успел разодрать ему рукав куртки, прежде чем он всадил в него нож. Разумеется, так, чтобы ранить. Пес не должен был умереть, не сразу.

Собака лежала на земле и громко скулила, а Мунаката… Фушими понимал, что надо перетащить ее в другое место, туда, где скулежа и лая никто не услышит. Все же с кошками получалось проще. Зря он связался с псом, но у того была такая красивая шерсть, рыжая, как раз нужного оттенка… Собака вдруг громко взвыла, и в соседнем доме зажегся свет. Не повезло. Он раздраженно цыкнул и всадил в пса второй нож. Никогда больше он не будет связываться с собаками. И надо подумать о каком-нибудь месте. Да, хорошем, спокойном месте, где никто бы не помешал…

Мунаката проснулся и понял, что надо серьезно поговорить с подчиненным.

Тот разговор – первый из многих – Мунаката прекрасно запомнил, как и все последующие. Он пригласил Фушими выпить чаю, подчиненный чуть заметно скривился – Синий король уже знал, что это означает растерянность и толику раздражения на самого себя за то, что позволил себе растеряться, и пристроился рядом.

– Какой в этом смысл? – спросил Мунаката, и Фушими, как ни странно, сразу его понял.

Он сжимал в руках чашку и буравил взглядом циновку, но все же произнес:

– Я… просто пытаюсь понять.

– Что именно?

Фушими отпил чаю и передернул плечами. Смотреть в глаза своему королю он избегал:

– Что надо сделать, чтобы они слушались.

Теперь настала очередь Мунакаты некоторое время помолчать. Эту странность он уже осознал и сам. Большую странность, если вдуматься. Глупо думать, что если исполосовать животное ножом, оно станет покорным.

– Ты понимаешь, что это несколько… ненормально?

Фушими нервно кивнул, и Мунаката с некоторым облегчением перевел дыхание.

– Мы знакомы около года, – произнес Синий король. – Признаться, сначала я испытывал в отношении тебя некоторые сомнения, но время показало, что я ошибался. Ты справляешься. Но этот момент с животными меня беспокоит.

Фушими вскинул голову и первый раз за весь разговор посмотрел своему королю в глаза:

– Я… Меня он тоже беспокоит.

– Хорошо, что мы понимаем друг друга. В таком случае с завтрашнего утра ты увеличиваешь свои тренировки вдвое.

Во взгляде Фушими появилась неуверенность.

– А если будет необходимость, и втрое, – сказал Мунаката, отпив еще чаю. Классический способ избавиться от множества неприятностей и выбить из головы дурь. Впрочем, только на него Мунаката полагаться не собирался. – И, разумеется, попробуем… стабилизировать тебя магией, – теоретически сила Синего клана должна быть на такое способна.

– Как прикажете, – пробормотал Фушими.

– И, надеюсь, что подобное не повторится, – с нажимом добавил Мунаката.

– Да, капитан, – пробормотал Фушими, и Синий король кивнул, дав понять, что разговор окончен.


	2. Chapter 2

Спокойствие продлилось, наверное, месяца два. Впрочем, физическими нагрузками удалось добиться только того, что Фушими стал едва не падать от усталости и засыпать на ходу. Так что от них оказалось скорее больше вреда, чем пользы, и спустя три недели Мунаката понял, что раньше уморит ценного работника, чем чего-то добьется. Магия же… То ли Мунаката что-то упускал, то ли что-то делал не так, но обнаружить в Фушими неправильность с помощью силы не удавалось. Пока, по крайней мере. Разумеется, сдаваться Мунаката не собирался. Его немного беспокоило, что от этого связь между ним и Фушими может усилиться, но это был приемлемый риск. Свои люди – это самое важное. Так что Мунаката методично изучал Фушими, не без удивления отмечая, каким же непростым оказался третий человек Синего клана. Весьма нетипичный, сильно не походивший на Авашиму и других членов Скипетра. Это раздражало и зачаровывало одновременно, но все равно не давало подсказки.

А потом Фушими начал нервничать и злиться. При Мунакате он, разумеется, сдерживался, но даже Синий король стал замечать, как у подчиненного дрожат руки и едва не срывается голос. Поднятые брови и замечания помогали лишь частично. Напряжение накапливалось изо дня в день, но нового сна не было.

Однако долго продолжаться так не могло, и Мунаката почти не удивился, когда, наконец, увидел себя посреди пустынной ночной улицы. Он метался между домами, а в крови жег злой огонь. Мунаката знал о метке Красного клана, оставшейся на ключице Фушими, но он первый раз ощутил, насколько от нее может быть больно. Чувство оказалось таким реальным, что Синий король едва не проснулся. На мгновение Мунаката даже посочувствовал подчиненному, но тут же разозлился. Фушими нарушил приказ!

А тот все бежал и бежал по городу. Несколько раз Фушими замечал кошек. Те тут же бросались прочь, но подчиненный не гнался за ними. Они не подходили. Все эти кошки, как уже понял Мунаката, не были рыжими. Фушими бесился, его терпение заканчивалось, время уходило по каплям и растворялось в пустоте. Мунаката уже и сам не был уверен, хочет ли он, чтобы этой ночью Фушими не повезло или нужная кошка все же отыскалась. Чужие ощущения словно пустили в нем корни, и Мунаката уже с трудом различал, где заканчиваются его чувства и начинаются чувства Фушими.

Но судьба оказалась благосклонна. В ближайшем переулке мелькнула рыжая шерсть, и Фушими устремился туда.

Судя по голубой ленточке на шее, кошечка была домашней. Наверное, она удрала погулять от недоглядевших хозяев. Человека кошка не испугалась, а когда Фушими присел и поманил ее, подошла и обнюхала пальцы. Тот взял кошку на руки и выпрямился. Куда теперь? Он ведь так и не подумал о месте! Пришлось идти в стоявший рядом заброшенный дом. Фушими его знал, но считал ненадежным: слишком недалеко от остальных зданий. А еще туда часто забредали соседские дети и бомжи. Сегодня, впрочем, там никого не оказалось.

Кошечка все еще спокойно сидела на руках. Наверное, она привыкла, что ее вот так бесцеремонно таскают туда-сюда. Фушими зашел в комнату, бывшую когда-то кухней, и опустил кошку на пыльный стол. Та подняла лапку, брезгливо ею дернула и попробовала уйти с неприятного места. Фушими перехватил ее за шкирку:

– Сиди спокойно.

Но кошка не послушалась. Обречена, тут же понял Мунаката.

Фушими снова перехватил животное за шкирку, на этот раз с силой сжав пальцы. Кошка недовольно мяукнула.

– Замолчи, – сдавленно произнес подчиненный.

Он прижал кошку к столешнице так, что та распласталась на животе. Бедное животное, явно не привыкшее к такому обращению, мяукнуло уже громче и попыталось дернуться.

Мунаката даже не успел осознать, в какой миг в руке Фушими появился нож. Лезвие вонзилось кошке в лапу, попытавшись пригвоздить ее к столу. Не получилось, но из рассеченной кожи хлынула кровь, а животное заорало от боли. Дальше мир словно подернулся алым маревом. Фушими слишком долго ждал, Фушими слишком сильно разозлился, Фушими хотел успокоиться и взять себя в руки, но было слишком поздно. Проклятый огонь взял верх над синим спокойствием, и он мог только снова и снова втыкать нож в кошку, а когда она перестала дергаться и вопить, остались только сожаление и пустота. Фушими гладил перепачканную в крови рыжую шерсть и плакал, потому что все снова получилось неправильно. Все всегда получалось неправильно.

Все было гораздо серьезнее, чем показалось, и Мунаката к своей досаде понял это слишком поздно. Он четко ощутил потребность Фушими, это засевшее в нем зерно разрушения. Откуда оно в нем? От Красных? Но тогда Мунаката это уже понял бы. Синяя сила так и не смогла вытравить из Фушими эту неправильность. Но почему? Чего Мунаката не замечает?

Второй разговор оказался более тягостным. Фушими снова смотрел куда угодно, но не на своего короля, Мунаката же старался не слишком явно демонстрировать свою злость.

– Может, мне к специалисту сходить? – обреченно спросил Фушими, и Мунаката даже приподнял брови от удивления. Все же хорошо, что подчиненного беспокоит собственное поведение.

– Не стоит привлекать излишнее внимание к этой проблеме, – подумав немного, отозвался Мунаката. Пока у него есть еще пара идей, как контролировать Фушими, а позже будет видно. Мунакате не хотелось, чтобы слухи о вероятных неприятностях в Скипетре достигли ушей Дайкаку-сана. Лучше не привлекать внимание Золотого короля к Фушими.

Подчиненный втянул голову в плечи и немного затравленно посмотрел на Синего короля.

– Зачем тебе это? – спросил Мунаката.

Фушими поджал губы. Мунакате показалось, что он промолчит, но тот все же произнес:

– Я хочу, чтобы меня слушались.

– Твои подчиненные тебя слушаются.

– Это не то, – он покачал головой. – Не подчиненные.

– Ты говоришь о ком-то конкретном?

На этот раз Фушими промолчал. Мунаката хотел было заставить его ответить, но решил пока не давить. Успеется. Сейчас надо обсудить еще кое-что.

– Я обратил внимание, что после смерти этих животных ты выглядишь очень спокойным.

Фушими кивнул.

– Значит, это еще и способ расслабления?

– Наверное, – Фушими задумался. – Оно… Я имею в виду – это вроде напряжения. Оно копится и копится. Я пытаюсь сдержаться, но так только хуже. Я очень старался, но…

– Я понял, – прервал его Мунаката. – Но ты сумел продержаться только два месяца.

Фушими снова кивнул:

– А магия?

– Пока ничего не выявила, – Мунаката поправил очки.

– Я попробую сдерживаться, сколько смогу, – вздохнул Фушими.

– И снова будешь срываться на своих людей? Я не одобряю такой стиль работы с подчиненными.

Фушими открыл рот, чтобы, вероятно, признать поражение, но Мунаката поднял руку, приказывая ему замолчать.

– Я не собираюсь отказываться от члена собственного клана только потому, что у него возникли проблемы. Мы попробуем взять твою… потребность под контроль. Надо понять, как она работает, как часто и насколько ты можешь себя контролировать. Когда почувствуешь, что снова не можешь сдерживаться, говори мне.

Фушими некоторое время рассматривал собственные руки, потом кивнул в третий раз.

– Ты – умный цивилизованный человек, Фушими-кун. У тебя все получится.

После того разговора у них установилось странное и зыбкое равновесие. Фушими сдерживался, сколько мог: один раз у него получилось растянуть срок даже на три месяца, а Мунаката анализировал, пытаясь преодолеть отвращение и найти корень проблемы. Если виновата только Красная сила, то не поздно было пойти к Суо и попросить его забрать из Фушими свой огонь. Конечно, подчиненный будет против, но Мунаката в таком случае не собирался учитывать его желания. Но правда в том, что Фушими определенно двигало не только это. И Мунаката осознавал, что чем дальше, тем больше ему хочется раскрыть секрет, понять нелогичность и изъян. И еще ощущения в снах – они завораживали. Видеть мир чужими глазами, чувствовать его иначе, чем привык… любопытный опыт. Поэтому Мунаката раз за разом отпускал Фушими на охоту за рыжими кошками.

Внешне же все было хорошо. Фушими отлично работал, не срывался и почти не раздражался, что шло его людям только на пользу. Вероятно, Мунаката придавал проблеме слишком большое значение. Конечно, животных жалко, но Скипетр важнее.

А потом Фушими убил человека.


	3. Chapter 3

Ночь началась как обычно. Фушими отправился на охоту в новый район. Время от времени он менял места: и для разнообразия, и чтобы не привлекать внимание. Можно сжечь мертвое животное, но всегда найдется какая-нибудь сердобольная старушка, подкармливающая местных котов, которая поднимет шум, если не досчитается своих подопечных.

Глазами Фушими Мунаката разглядывал незнакомую улицу. Обычный пригород: двухэтажные дома, палисадники, заборчики, забытый велосипед. Сегодня было пасмурно, и пару раз уже начало накрапывать. Фушими беспокоился, что в такую погоду все коты попрячутся, и тогда охота сорвется. А это плохо, очень-очень плохо, он и так сдерживался до последнего.

Мунаката чувствовал его нервозность, уже плохо скрытую, иглами проступающую из трескающейся маски спокойствия. Фушими посмотрел на низкое небо и цыкнул. Надо спешить – в воздухе уже пахло дождем.

Улица закончилась, выведя его к парку. Фушими поколебался, но ступил на песчаную дорожку, по обе стороны которой топорщились кусты. Темно и тихо. Фонари остались позади, так что надеяться приходилось только на слух и запахи.

В темноте неподалеку что-то завозилось, и Фушими замер. Что-то, слишком большое и шумное для животного.

Затрещали ветви, и на дорожку перед Фушими выбрался человек. От него пахло немытым телом и алкоголем, и от этого ночь сразу потеряла всю прелесть и загадку.

– Кто здесь? – рявкнул бомж достаточно громко, чтобы его смог услышать, окажись он здесь, случайный прохожий.

Фушими промолчал. Нужно ли ему бесшумно нырнуть назад в тень и отправиться на поиски в другое место?

Что-то щелкнуло, вспыхнул огонек, и Фушими разглядел, что бомж пытается прикурить сигарету. Руки у него тряслись, и только третья попытка оказалась удачной. В свете пламени Фушими увидел сморщенное лицо, окруженное взлохмаченными волосами. Пряди казались рыжими – может, из-за пламени зажигалки, а может, и были такими.

– Ты кто еще такой? – бомж затянулся, а потом выпустил из легких дым, такой же вонючий, как и он сам. Фушими едва не закашлялся и поморщился. Он все еще мог развернуться и уйти. Зачем ему отвечать этой пародии на человека? Ему нужны кошки, а не люди. Пусть даже у этого рыжие волосы.

Бомж хрипло рассмеялся. Что он подумал о Фушими? Тот сейчас был в куртке и джинсах, без меча, только с ножами, спрятанными под одеждой. На первый взгляд – обычный старшеклассник или студент.

– Пошел прочь, – буркнул бомж, но Фушими не пошевелился.

Проклятая пьяная скотина. Мунаката не мог не согласиться с Фушими.

Нет, надо развернуться и уйти. Он тратит время зря. Резко задул ветер, и деревья вокруг тревожно зашелестели. Да, пора – дождь вот-вот начнется.

Фушими хмыкнул, развернулся и побрел прочь. Ему удалось сделать не больше десяти шагов, когда бомж на него набросился. Может, спьяну отказали мозги, может, решил ограбить, может… Фушими отскочил, и сердце Мунакаты невольно екнуло. Бомж пролетел вперед, развернулся и набросился снова.

Фушими снова отпрыгнул в сторону и цыкнул. Вот мерзость! Недокуренная сигарета валялась на земле и подмигивала рыжим, словно на что-то намекая. На что-то важное.

Что-то блеснуло в темноте. А бомж-то не так прост! Может, он и был пьян, но складной нож выхватил довольно ловко. Хотя все равно ни малейшего шанса. Но… Фушими невольно улыбнулся. Оглушить силой – это же неинтересно. Он за кошками охотился без магии, а те были такими шустрыми и ловкими. Этот же… Пожалуй, надо дать ему шанс.

Улыбка расползлась шире, и Фушими поманил противника. Ну же, давай! Не разочаруй меня! Тот бросился вперед. Фушими снова увернулся, врезался спиной в кусты и чуть не упал. Черт, как мало места! На лицо упала первая капля.

Фушими давно не было так весело – он словно вернулся в Хомру, в то время, когда они с Мисаки бегали по улицам и дрались с какими-то придурками, зашедшими на чужую территорию. Те точно так же бросались на них – кто с самодельными кастетами, кто с обломками труб, а кто и с ножом. Совсем как этот бомж. И тогда они с Мисаки… Фушими выхватил один из своих ножей. Лезвие привычно легло в руку. Только немного напугать… Ему надо только немного напугать этого бомжа. Без магии это не так эффектно, но все равно!

Пока еще несильный дождь застучал по листьям. Окурок мигнул рыжим последний раз и потух. Все же какого цвета у этого бомжа волосы?

Противник заметил нож Фушими, глупо хохотнул, перехватил свой и снова напал. Да, с кошками не так азартно! Ощущения обострились до предела, и Мунакате казалось, что они пронизывают его, наполняют, заставляют себя чувствовать неожиданно живым.

Фушими едва не пропустил удар и очередной раз цыкнул, злясь на себя. Не хотелось ни касаться бомжа самому, ни позволять ему прикасаться к себе. Он слишком грязен, слишком противен. Значит, надо его просто слегка ранить, чтобы он понял, что проиграет, и сбежал. И Фушими напал сам.

Противник не ожидал этого. Он неловко попятился, чем только раззадорил. Испугался! А нет! Бомж тряхнул головой, неловко махнул ножом и тут же получил удар в руку. Вышло сильнее, чем хотел Фушими. Бомж хрипло вскрикнул, потом зашипел и неожиданно ловко для пьяного перебросил нож в другую руку.

Так он одинаково владеет обеими! Это уже серьезнее! Гораздо серьезнее. Но еще веселее! Кровь словно вскипела, и Мунаката уже не понял, у него самого или у Фушими.

Фушими рванулся вперед. Теперь нападал он, а бомж пятился по дорожке, отбивая его удары. Все пятился и пятился, как рак. Смешно. Да, это совсем не то, что кошек гонять!

Бомж неловко развернулся и полетел спиной на кусты. Кинувшийся на него Фушими упал прямо сверху, выставив лезвие вперед. Нет, он правда сделал это не нарочно! Фушими просто хотел слегка задеть противника, но нож вошел полностью.

Бомж захрипел и задергался. Вонь от тела стала совсем невыносимой, а потому совершенно правильным оказалось медленно вытащить лезвие и ударить еще раз, а потом еще и еще. Тело уже давно перестало шевелиться, а Фушими методично наносил удары. Потому что надо было убедиться, что бомж мертв, и потому что этот человек плохо себя повел. Он же не кошка, он же должен был оказаться умнее, но тоже повел себя глупо.

Дождь пошел сильнее, и Фушими наконец замер, тяжело дыша. Спустя несколько минут он вырвал нож из тела и вытер его об одежду. Все же какого цвета у этого бомжа волосы? Нет, не разглядишь. Фушими отхватил у трупа прядь, засунул ее в карман и поднялся. Он рассмотрит ее дома. Печально, если окажется, что она все-таки не рыжая. Пустая трата времени и сил. Тело ныло от усталости, и Мунаката снова не понимал, своей или чужой.

Фушими еще некоторое время изучил раскинувшееся на земле тело. Дождь смоет все следы, а входящего в парк Фушими никто не видел, так что можно не беспокоиться. Хотя жаль, что охота на кота закончилась так… глупо. Под языком появилась горечь, но Фушими быстро сглотнул и пошел прочь.


	4. Chapter 4

Мунаката ударил не сдерживаясь, в полную силу, но Фушими даже не попробовал уклониться, хотя мог.

– Ты что натворил?!

Из носа закапала кровь, и Фушими прикрыл лицо, чтобы не заляпать одежду.

Сегодня он не походил на себя вчерашнего – Мунаката видел в глазах подчиненного только раскаяние и испуг.

Фушими молчал, и непривычная для самого Мунакаты вспышка ярости стала постепенно затухать.

– Убирайся отсюда и иди к себе в комнату. Будешь сидеть там, пока я не решу, как с тобой поступить.

– А осталь…

– Остальным я пока скажу, что ты приболел. Убирайся!

Фушими неловко отдал честь и вышел, прикрывая разбитое лицо рукой.

Мунаката уже пожалел, что его ударил: не хватало еще, чтобы люди начали задавать вопросы.

Синий король тяжело уселся за стол и включил компьютер. Надо что-то решать, причем срочно. Только вот что? Интересно, того бомжа уже нашли? Хорошо иметь доступ к базе данных полиции – Мунаката принялся просматривать последние сводки и почти сразу же отыскал нужное.

Зарезанного бомжа обнаружили в небольшом парке на северной окраине Шизуме сегодня в шесть сорок утра. Медицинское заключение тоже было готово. Смертельным оказался один удар, видимо, первый – он пришелся в солнечное сплетение. Остальные удары, их было порядка двадцати, убийца наносил уже мертвецу.

Мунаката вышел из базы данных, откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. Вчерашнее убийство он помнил так отчетливо, словно сам его совершил. Отвратительно. А еще стыдно от ощущения разделенного азарта и почти восторга. Вместо того чтобы сдерживать Фушими, Мунаката позволил себе увлечься. Что же это такое?! Совершенно недопустимо с его стороны!

Но… Все не так просто, как кажется.

Если выгнать Фушими из клана и сдать полиции, будет скандал. Предположим, его удастся замять, но отношения с полицией испортятся. А с ней и так нелегко – сложно объяснить простым людям, почему они должны безоговорочно подчиняться Скипетру. Однако, самое главное, возникнут сложности с Золотыми. Мунаката сам не знал, насколько Дайкаку-сан был в курсе биографии Фушими. Может, Золотой король и подозревал о том, что Синий клан принял к себе перебежчика, просто пока предпочитал не заострять на этом внимание. Но тогда на Скипетр обрушатся упреки еще и с этой стороны.

Какую же проблему создал Фушими…

Мунаката открыл глаза и поднялся. Надо что-то решать. В конце концов, как король он должен контролировать собственных клансменов. А еще… Воспоминание о ночи по-прежнему теребило что-то в глубине души. Что-то новое, что Мунаката не замечал за собой раньше.

Фушими определенно не ждал Мунакату так скоро. Подчиненный вскочил с кровати и замер с видом подсудимого, ожидающего приговора.

Мунаката огляделся – раньше ему бывать в комнате Фушими не приходилось. Удивительно аскетичная обстановка: минимум мебели, почти нет вещей. Скорее похоже на пустующий номер в гостинице. На то, что здесь кто-то живет, указывала разве что чашка из-под кофе возле ноутбука и раскрытая книга на прикроватной тумбочке.

Мунаката и сам не любил избыток вещей, но здесь их было слишком мало. От этого становилось неприятно.

– Твое поведение прошлой ночью было недопустимым, – заговорил Мунаката. – Члены Скипетра не имеют права причинять вред людям. Мы даже опасных стрейнов стараемся не убивать.

Он замолчал, выжидающе глядя на подчиненного.

– Я не хотел его убивать, – просто ответил Фушими. – Вы сами знаете. Это была случайность.

– Да, – согласился Мунаката. – Смертельный удар был случайностью. Но остальные двадцать – нет.

– Полиция уже начала расследование?

Синий король кивнул. Он ждал, задаст ли подчиненный следующий вопрос, но теперь пришел черед молчать Фушими.

Оставалось только вздохнуть.

– Я обдумал эту проблему, – Мунаката сцепил руки за спиной. – Я готов посчитать вчерашнее происшествие досадной случайностью, если больше не повторится ничего подобного.

Не стоит забывать, что бомж все же напал первым. Это ни в коей мере не оправдывало Фушими, хотя моменты превышения необходимой самообороны всегда были самыми головоломными.

– Не повторится, – хрипло отозвался Фушими.

– Я тоже так думаю, – Мунаката пристально посмотрел на него. – Убивай котов, если это тебе так необходимо.

Фушими быстро отвел взгляд – определенно, напоминание о собственной слабости было ему неприятно.

– Возвращайся к работе, – Мунаката уже дошел до двери, когда вспомнил о кое-чем. – Кстати, ты отрезал ему прядь. Что с ней?

Фушими явно удивился, что начальник запомнил такую мелочь.

– Я ее давно выбросил, – подчиненный поморщился. – Он не был рыжим.


	5. Chapter 5

Глупо было хоть на мгновение поверить, что все вернется на круги своя. Мунаката и не поверил и, разумеется, правильно сделал. Фушими снова ловил кошек – чаще, чем прежде, а самому Мунакате только и оставалось наблюдать, как он убивает несчастных животных, всех до одного рыжих, все дольше и мучительней, словно взялся проверить, сколько они выдержат, прежде чем издохнут.

Однако и этого стало мало. Если раньше Фушими возвращался с ночной охоты умиротворенным и на ближайшие недели превращался в идеального работника, то теперь спокойствие утекало все быстрее и быстрее. Не стоило обманываться тем, что если выходить на охоту чаще, это поможет. Фушими это осознавал четко, впрочем, как и сам Мунаката. Заговорить же о проблеме первым не решался пока ни сам Синий король, ни его подчиненный. Но оттягивать решение проблемы – несусветная глупость, поэтому Мунаката продумывал разные варианты, ни один из которых не устраивал его категорически. Глупо терять ценного работника и третьего человека в своем клане, не испробовав все, что можно.

Но магия словно издевалась. То Фушими пробовал сам завернуться в кокон своей силы, заставляя себя успокоиться, то Мунаката использовал свою, все без толку. Мунаката посадил было Фушими на своеобразный магический поводок, но в результате подчиненному поплохело, а сам Мунаката, кажется, стал чувствовать его еще четче. Все запутывалось, все становилось нелогичным, но до странности притягательным.

Больше всего Мунакату беспокоила одержимость Фушими рыжими: будь то несчастные коты или бомж. Она определенно усиливалась с каждым днем. А в снах Мунаката постоянно ловил его досаду от того, что тот труп в парке оказался не рыжеволосым.

Мунаката пристально изучил личное дело Фушими, которое и так хорошо знал. Оно предсказуемо не дало ни одной зацепки. Интуиция подсказывала, что искать надо в Хомре. Рыжий, огненный – это могло быть связано. Есть ли смысл в том, чтобы поговорить с Суо? Отношение Красного короля к бывшему клансмену казалось… безответственным. В таком случае сам Мунаката только потеряет время. Тогда оставались Тоцука или Кусанаги. Оба – фигуры не уровня короля, но в данном случае этим можно пренебречь.

Естественным выбором оказался Кусанаги, с которым Мунаката уже пару раз встречался. Если тот и удивился желанию Синего короля вновь поговорить, то никак этого не выказал.

Они прогуливались в парке – неофициально, в выходной день. Впрочем, Мунаката не сомневался, что Суо прекрасно об этой встрече осведомлен.  
  
Синий король докурил сигарету, бросил ее в урну и посмотрел на пасмурное небо.

– Я задам несколько вопросов о Фушими-куне.

Кусанаги изобразил полуулыбку, которую Мунаката больше всего не любил.

– Мне казалось, что наш бывший мальчик у вас прижился.

– Я доволен Фушими-куном как подчиненным.

Мунакате показалось, что в глазах Кусанаги мелькнуло облегчение – в присутствии короля тот соизволил снять вечные темные очки.

– Тогда в чем дело?

– Я хотел бы побольше узнать о его прошлом. Неофициальной части.

Кусанаги выбросил окурок и тут же зажег новую сигарету:

– Что именно?

– Семья.

– Если сказать мягко, то там все очень плохо.

– Настолько плохо, что он не поддерживает с ними никаких отношений? – уточнил Мунаката.

Кусанаги кивнул.

– Это была одна из тех немногих вещей, которые устраивали Сарухико в Хомре. Независимость от родственников.

Бывает. Но вряд ли это связано с одержимостью рыжими волосами.

У Кусанаги зазвонил КПК.

– Прошу прощения. Да, слушаю, Ятагарасу. Что? Нет…

Знакомое имя. Кто-то из членов Хомры. Мунаката плохо различал в лицо мальчишек, крутившихся рядом с Суо, но этот… Точно, этот почти всегда оказывался возле Красного короля. Невысокий паренек со скейтом и в вечной шапке. А еще… еще у него были рыжие волосы.

– Нет, доделывайте! – закончил Кусанаги и выключил КПК. – Вот балбесы!

Мунаката позволил себе сочувственно покачать головой, а потом вернулся к важной теме:

– Ни Суо, ни ты, ни сам Фушими-кун никогда внятно не озвучивали причины, по которым мой подчиненный покинул Хомру. Я не возражал, потому что, как уже сказал, Фушими-кун меня вполне устраивал. И устраивает. Но все же – что произошло?

Кусанаги вздохнул и в две затяжки докурил сигарету:

– Много там чего произошло. Татара объяснил бы лучше.

– Я бы хотел выслушать эту историю от тебя.

– Там действительно было много чего, – недотушенная сигарета, подмигнув рыжим огоньком, как в давнем сне, полетела в урну. – И дело не только в том, что наша сила ему не подходила.

Это было очевидно. Иначе Фушими не желал так, чтобы магия Красного клана осталась с ним. Этот момент Мунакату тоже раздражал, но он про него никогда не говорил.

– Сарухико у нас мальчик нелюдимый, но был у него близкий друг, с которым… и, пожалуй, ради которого он пришел в Хомру. Ята, Ятагарасу – мы с ним только что разговаривали.

Тот самый, рыжеволосый. Похоже, Мунаката угадал правильно.

– И что же случилось?

– Глупость случилась, – Кусанаги махнул рукой. – Юные идиоты. Ята – мальчишка общительный, быстро нашел себе кучу друзей. И Микото он обожает, – тут Кусанаги усмехнулся. – А Сарухико себе вообразил, что тот вроде как его предал. И решил привлечь внимание оригинальным способом.

И все из-за какого-то мальчишки? Впрочем, Суо его выделяет, так что, может, этот Ята-Ятагарасу все же не так прост, как кажется. Но все равно причина казалась глупой.

– Разочарованы?

– Скорее, озадачен. Некоторые стороны человеческой натуры мне, видимо, никогда не постичь.

Кусанаги даже не особо постарался спрятать ехидную улыбку:

– Обращайтесь, если что!

Все же Суо слишком многое позволяет некоторым своим клансменам.

Мунаката развернулся и пошел прочь. Нужно было все хорошо обдумать.


	6. Chapter 6

Мунаката редко позволял себе сильные эмоции. Чувства обычно вредят работе, сбивают с толку, уводят от цели. Яркий пример – Фушими. Эта его обсессия, не поддающаяся логике, мешала и вызывала недоумение. Мунаката потратил драгоценное время на то, чтобы понять, что могло заинтересовать его подчиненного в этом клансмене Красного короля, Яте, но остался в глубоком недоумении.

Обычный мальчишка, шпана, совершенно другого интеллектуального уровня, чем Фушими. Если б этот Ята не попался на глаза Суо, стал бы одним из тех мелких хулиганов, которых так много в полицейской базе данных.

Кстати… Мунаката поймал ускользающую мысль, зашел в базу и почти сразу отыскал нужное. Например, вот этот бандит. Асана Рехей, двадцать пять лет. То ли рыжий, то ли крашеный – на фото не понятно. За свои годы успел поучаствовать в драках, влезть в грязные делишки с наркотиками, связаться с якудзой и даже посидеть в тюрьме. Сейчас Асано был в бегах, потому что ему грозил новый срок, гораздо более серьезный.

Да, Ята Мисаки имел все шансы закончить жизнь подобным образом.

В дверь постучались.

Мунаката свернул окно, вывел на монитор последние данные по стрейнам и только потом сказал:

– Войдите.

Фушими снова выглядел плохо. Нет, если быть до конца честным, выглядел он просто отвратительно, гораздо хуже, чем раньше. Ходячее напоминание о проблеме, которую нужно срочно решать.

– Добрый день, капитан. Вот те отчеты, которые вы приказали сделать.

– Благодарю, – Мунаката проследил, как файлы перетекли с планшета на его компьютер. – Вчерашняя кошка была второй за неделю.

Подчиненный отвел глаза.

– Ты раньше так не срывался, – добавил Мунаката.

– Прошу прощения, капитан. Этого больше не повторится.

В этом Мунаката сильно сомневался. Надо быть слепым и бесчувственным, чтобы не понимать, что животных Фушими теперь мало. Сколько бы он ни убил кошек – пусть даже всех в Шизуме, ему будет недостаточно. И что дальше? Как его остановить? Нет, подчиненный прекрасно понимал, что с ним происходит, но все же пытался лгать – не Синему королю, а самому себе. Так по-человечески.

Фушими вздохнул, а потом неожиданно посмотрел Мунакате прямо в глаза:

– Мне нужна помощь.

И, похоже, Фушими искренне верил, что Мунаката единственный, кто может помочь.

Снова мелькнула мысль, что лучшим решением было бы исключить Фушими из клана, но… Это внутреннее дело Скипетра, нельзя вмешивать в него сторонних. Нельзя портить собственную репутацию. Глупо, наконец, жертвовать ценным подчиненным. И еще… Еще сам Мунаката так и не поймет, в чем же с Фушими подвох.

Мунаката сдвинул очки и потер переносицу:

– Я подумаю над этим, Фушими-кун. Пока возвращайся к работе.

Фушими вытянулся, послал Синему королю полный отчаяния взгляд и вышел.

И что теперь?

Мунаката пробежался по сброшенным Фушими файлам. Все идеально. Не зря он – третье лицо в Синем клане. А потом взгляд упал на свернутое окно.

Собственная мысль Мунакате очень не понравилась. Он потянулся было, чтобы закрыть окно, но вместо этого развернул его на весь монитор.

Человеческое безобразие, вот кто этот Асана Рехей. Неприятное лицо – хитрое и жестокое одновременно. Впалые щеки наркомана, безвольный подбородок… несчастных кошек, которых мучил Фушими, и то жальче, чем этого… отброса.

Мунаката вздохнул еще раз и все же закрыл окно. Надо работать. О Фушими и его проблемах он подумает вечером.


	7. Chapter 7

Сегодня Фушими вышел на необычную охоту. Вместе с Мунакатой он планировал ее три дня. Отыскать логово, в котором прятался от полиции Асана Рехей, оказалось не так уж и сложно. Гораздо труднее было продумать и предусмотреть все мелочи. Мунаката убеждал себя, что это сродни планированию операции по поимке опасного стрейна. В каком-то смысле новая задача захватывала, как любой новый вызов. Но все же не стоило забывать о ее истинной подоплеке – Синий король превысил свои полномочия, он решил, что некто по имени Асана Рехей может умереть. Пусть даже этот человек недостоин жизни, Мунаката не судья. Но все же… Что бы ни говорили моралисты, меньшее зло существует.

Мунаката ложился спать со смешанным чувством отвращения, досады и любопытства. Что сделает Фушими? Подтвердит или опровергнет догадки Мунакаты относительно рыжеволосого мальчика из Красного клана?

Ночь пахла опасностью. Фушими этот запах нравился, а Мунакату скорее беспокоил. Чрезмерный азарт может сделать человека неосторожным, что в их случае недопустимо. Но пока Фушими вполне контролировал свои действия. Он отыскал нужный дом – настолько ветхий, что выглядел заброшенным. Но люди там жили: старая женщина, приходившаяся Асане дальней родственницей, и он сам.

На этот раз Фушими воспользовался магией: он не собирался устраивать охоту за Асаной внутри дома, он вообще не хотел охотиться, потому что не это было главным. Охота – всего лишь прелюдия к основной части, той, которую до этого Фушими все никак не удавалось нормально осуществить. Но сегодня все удастся.

Асана спал на втором этаже. Он не услышал, как Фушими проник в комнату через окно, легко добравшись до него по крыше пристройки. Когда Асана завозился во сне, ощутив, наверное, чужое присутствие, было слишком поздно. Фушими ударил резко и быстро, так чтобы тот лишился сознания, а потом взвалил обмякшее тело на плечо.

Выбрался он из дома через заднюю дверь. Утром старая женщина проснется, и для нее все будет выглядеть так, словно Асана посреди ночи решил сбежать. Вряд ли она поднимет тревогу, скорее, испытает облегчение от того, что родственник исчез.

Тащить Асану оказалось неожиданно легко. Тот был болезненно тощим – то ли от наркотиков, то ли в последнее время недоедал. Но все равно когда Фушими добрался до припаркованной между домами машины, плечо заныло. Асана отправился на заднее сидение, а Фушими устроился впереди, завел мотор и поехал.

Машина была слабым звеном плана – ее пришлось брать напрокат. Хотя автомобиль никак не свяжешь с Асаной, который так и останется тщетно разыскиваемым после сегодняшней ночи. А вот если сейчас Фушими остановит полицейский, будет хуже.

Хотя за что его останавливать? Фушими ехал медленно и аккуратно, соблюдая правила, хотя внутри все пело от предвкушения. Он миновал два патруля, но ни один из них не обратил на него внимания. А дальше Фушими свернул в заброшенный район и растворился в ночи. Камер наблюдения не было, фонари горели редко. Когда-то здесь собирались строить какой-то комплекс, но потом то ли заказчик разорился, то ли проект оказался слишком дорог, и стройку заморозили. Место Фушими знал идеально – около полугода назад Скипетр ловил тут банду стрейнов. Сами здания были возведены наполовину, а вот подвалы успели сделать на совесть. В этих лабиринтах членам Синего калана пришлось очень несладко. А теперь эти закоулки стали идеальным местом для Фушими. Кто бы мог подумать?

Здесь все тоже было подготовлено заранее, потому что спешить Фушими не намеревался. Он припарковал машину и вытащил из нее все еще не пришедшего в себя Асану. Пока все шло в точности по плану, что можно было счесть хорошим предзнаменованием.

Фушими вошел в здание, миновал заваленный строительным хламом холл, сдвинул тяжелую скрипучую дверь и стал спускаться. Асана на плече пошевелился. Ничего, уже недолго. Скоро он сможет хоть в полный голос орать – все равно никто не услышит.

В подвале Фушими зажег фонарик, хотя мог ориентироваться здесь и с закрытыми глазами. Он еще раз убедился, что все в порядке: матрац на полу, длинная цепь, вделанная в стену – вчера пришлось убить на это пару часов, ведро, стул для самого Фушими и чемоданчик со всякой полезной мелочевкой, тоже принесенный сюда загодя. Да, все на своих местах. Сцена готова.

Фушими провел языком по пересохшим губам и опустил Асану на матрац. Он как раз закрепил ему на шее ошейник – массивный, сделанный из металла и держащийся на небольшом замке, когда Асана пришел в себя. Фушими отступил назад, опустился на стул и взял фонарик так, чтобы тот светил на жертву, оставляя самого Фушими во тьме.

Асана завозился, тихо выругался, потом прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть сидящего в темноте человека.

– Мать твою… – он дернул цепь. – Ты от Ихаты или Иноэ?

Эти имена были в его личном деле. Оба – якудза.

Фушими промолчал.

Асана дернул цепь сильнее, ощупал ошейник.

– Да ты гребаный извращанец… – пробормотал он. – Что тебе надо?

В отличие от того бомжа у Асаны действительно были рыжие волосы. Они так красиво поблескивали в свете фонарика, что Фушими позволил себе помолчать еще некоторое время. Неважно, что говорил этот болван. Главное, он злился и боялся одновременно, сам себя накручивал, совсем как… Желание прикоснуться стало нестерпимым.

Нет, все же Асана – трус. Когда Фушими встал и подошел, он дернулся прочь, вжавшись в стену. Тот… другой бы так не сделал. Ладно, сейчас это неважно.

– Все очень просто, – произнес Фушими негромко. – Я отдаю приказы – ты их выполняешь. Это все, что мне от тебя надо.

Асана внимательно осмотрел его снизу вверх, и Фушими отметил, как меняется его лицо: от испуга до почти издевки. Вероятно, Асану ввела в заблуждение молодость его тюремщика. Зря, очень зря.

– Да ты кто такой, малец?

Фушими протянул руку и коснулся волос Асаны. Неожиданно мягкие, но не такие, как шерсть животных. Совсем иное ощущение, правильное, такое, как должно быть! Пальцы сжались, а Асана одновременно рванулся в сторону так резко, что в кулаке Фушими осталось несколько прядей.

– Бля! – взвыл тот. – Ты… Псих чертов! Да ты вообще знаешь, кто я? Мои приятели…

– Асана Рехей, двадцать пять лет. Преступник, которого разыскивает полиция. Какие приятели? – Фушими пожал плечами.

Его жертва снова напряглась, в глазах мелькнул страх. Вот это уже лучше.

– Я повторю еще раз. Я приказываю, а ты подчиняешься.

– Или что?

Фушими вздохнул. Нет, в чем-то с животными проще. Он отошел, поднял лежащий в дальнем углу обрезок трубы – его Фушими тоже приглядел еще вчера, а потом снова приблизился к Асане.

– Вот что, – пояснил он спокойно и замахнулся.


	8. Chapter 8

Прошло четыре дня, а Асана был еще жив. Впрочем, Мунаката был уверен, ненадолго.

– Похоже, это какая-то инфекция, – вздохнул Фушими. Он стоял посреди своей комнаты и медленно пропускал через пальцы прядь рыжих волос. Мунаката знал, что еще позавчера эти волосы были на голове у Асаны.

– И что ты намерен делать? – сам Мунаката сидел на единственном в помещении стуле и внимательно разглядывал Фушими: то ли задумавшегося, то ли слегка растерянного.

– Пока я колю ему антибиотики, – тот погладил прядь, а потом слегка раздраженно вздохнул. – Но, кажется, не помогает. Нужных лекарств для человека не достанешь – везде требуют рецепт, так что приходится покупать препараты для животных. Наверное, это не совсем то.

– Я тоже так думаю.

– Это я виноват, – Фушими аккуратно положил прядь на стол возле ноутбука. – Сломал ему в первый день ногу.

– Когда бил обрезком трубы?

– Да, не рассчитал немного, а там оказался закрытый перелом. Наверное, от него инфекция и пошла. У него теперь температура, и орет он… – Фушими поморщился.

– Так он умрет.

– Если это гангрена, – Фушими задумался, – то ногу можно ампутировать. Я читал что-то в медицинской литературе.

– Он погибнет от болевого шока.

– Он все равно от него умрет. Или от инфекции. Раньше, когда наркоза не было, врачи делали ампутации, и некоторые пациенты выживали. Я попробую.

– Делай, как знаешь, – вчера Фушими навещал свою жертву днем, так что новый сон Мунакате не грозил. Ничего приятного в зрелище умирающего человека не было, равно как и в сломанной ноге: отечной, с багрово-синюшными пятнами, сменяющимися пузырями. Но если Асане конец, то Фушими рано или поздно понадобится кто-то еще. Это гораздо более серьезная проблема.

– У меня мало опыта, – Фушими нахмурился.

– Тебе стоит быть сдержаннее. И, кстати, если твоя жертва умрет, ты подумал, что будешь делать с телом?

– Сожгу, разумеется.

Хоть с этим проблем нет.

Мунаката вернулся в свой кабинет и в очередной раз за прошедшие дни задумался. Что же, ситуация с Фушими стала более-менее очевидна, но ответа на вопрос, что с ним делать, у Мунакаты так и не появилось.

Следующая жертва будет, несомненно. И лучше побыстрее подобрать кандидата, чтобы все спланировать спокойно и взвешенно.

Серийный убийца. Мунакате совершенно не нравилось, как это звучит, но ничего не поделаешь. Его подчиненный – серийный убийца. Маньяк. Не случись того бомжа, все равно Фушими добрался бы и до людей. А так все произошло под присмотром Мунакаты, а поэтому ситуация под контролем. Нет смысла ни паниковать, ни вмешивать полицию. В Шизуме еще наверняка найдется немало преступников, подобных Асане. Похоже, надо тщательнее изучить оба вопроса: и касаемо маньяков, и касаемо жертв.

К вечеру Мунаката знал о серийных убийцах если не все, то довольно много. Если опираться на классификацию Хейзелвуда, то Фушими, вероятно, следовало отнести к организованному несоциальному типу, хотя, конечно, нужны были дополнительные наблюдения. Но в пользу этого свидетельствовали высокий интеллект, склонность к планированию и определенным жертвам, подвал, обстановку которого Фушими продумал, сокрытие улик… впрочем, как и любая классификация, эта тоже могла оказаться неидеальной.

Если же брать мотивы, то Фушими, несомненно, относился к властолюбцам – ему был нужен контроль. Мунаката не чувствовал в нем похоти, хотя в стремлении заставить жертву подчиняться было что-то, что можно было назвать возбуждением. Впрочем, в такие глубины Мунаката заглядывать не стремился. Его задача заключалась в присмотре, а не разделении чувств с подчиненным. И все же… неужели все это – только из-за какого-то рыжеволосого мальчишки? Нет, Мунаката по-прежнему этого не понимал. Слишком нерационально.

Если верить специалистам, серийные убийцы – властолюбцы обычно подвергались в детстве насилию, а Кусанаги упоминал, что у Фушими очень плохие отношения с семьей. Значит, все оттуда: от родственников, обидевших Фушими, к клансмену Ятагарасу, тоже причинившему ему боль. Какая малость, если вдуматься.

У американцев полно историй о серийных убийцах – какая же это все же нездоровая нация! Впрочем, японцам тоже есть, что предъявить. Мунаката почти с мазохистким интересом читал про Миядзаки Цутому. Нет, ничего общего с Фушими! Определенно дезорганизованный асоциальный тип. К тому же жертвы – маленькие девочки, что совсем недопустимо! Такое в Скипетре завестись и не могло. А с Фушими они в конечном итоге найдут приемлемое решение. Организованные несоциальные маньяки могли скрываться годами, а если верить в историю с Зодиаком, то даже и прекращать свои дела.

Зазвонил КПК.

– Мунаката слушает, – он отметил время – девять часов вечера. Уже так поздно?

– Капитан, это Фушими. Все закончилось.

Печально, хотя и предсказуемо.

– Из-за ампутации?

– Нет. От инфекции, думаю, несколько часов назад.

Наверное, сейчас в том подвале стоит жуткая вонь.

– Приберись, – что же, думать о новой жертве пришлось раньше, чем Мунаката предполагал, – а потом возвращайся. Надо решить, что тебе делать дальше.

– Да… капитан.

– Что еще?

– Я подумал… – Фушими сделал паузу. – Я нашел одного… кандидата.

Даже так? Хотя логично. Поняв, что этот умирает, Фушими должен был озадачиться тем же вопросом, что и Мунаката.

– Скинь мне файл. Я обдумаю кандидатуру, пока буду тебя ждать.

Даже интересно, кого подобрал себе Фушими. Понятно, что рыжего, но все же…


	9. Chapter 9

Фушими был идеальным подчиненным – собранным, исполнительным, сообразительным… Обладающим отличной памятью, впрочем, как и сам Мунаката. Последнее оказалось особенно ценно в условиях, когда оставлять хоть какие-то зацепки нельзя ни в коем случае. Все, что можно, приходилось держать в голове. Остальное сжигалось или безжалостно стиралось из памяти компьютеров.

Однако разбуди Мунакату посреди ночи, он четко назвал бы имена всех жертв Фушими и даже те недолгие сроки, которые им позволено было жить.  
  
Второго звали Киномия Кенджи. Его Фушими тоже нашел в полицейской базе данных. Мелкий аферист, влезший в крупное дело, из-за которого его теперь разыскивали и представители закона, и якудза. Во многом – копия Асаны Рехея, разве что лет на семь постарше. С ним Фушими попытался повести себя осторожнее, но на свою беду Киномия слишком хотел жить и полагал себя хорошим обманщиком. Когда он чуть не удрал, Фушими стал накачивать его транквилизаторами. Но тот все равно умудрился предпринять вторую попытку. Крайне неразумно. Как потом объяснял Фушими Мунакате, он не хотел причинять Киномии вред сверх необходимого, но тот сам его вынудил. Нельзя же быть таким непослушным! Только поэтому его пришлось ослепить. После этого Киномия уже не пробовал сбежать. Правда, он все равно умер через два дня.

Перед тем, как сжечь тело, Фушими отрезал у него длинную рыжую прядь.

Третьим оказался бывший студент Учимайя Масахиро, не единожды пойманный за продажу наркотиков. Не такой отброс, как двое предыдущих, зато мелкий и тощий – Мунакате сразу стало ясно, почему Фушими его выбрал. Вероятно, стоило возразить, но Мунаката не стал. Пусть Учимайя еще не законченный мерзавец, но скоро в него превратится. Вернее, превратился бы.

Учимайя продержался очень долго – почти две недели. То ли Фушими набрался опыта, то ли сам Учимайя оказался неожиданно крепок. Удивительно, что способно выдержать человеческое тело! Это действительно было интересно, ведь одна из особенностей магии Синего клана заключалась в восстановлении, упорядочивании. Можно ли с помощью силы заставить того же Учимайю прожить дольше? Фушими этот вопрос не интересовал, его волновало только то, чтобы жертва выполняла приказы, а вот Мунакату охватило любопытство.

Он наблюдал, как Фушими возится с Учимайей – только ночами, дневные визиты приходилось пропускать – и ощущал себя исследователем. В конце концов, тем же врачам часто приходилось идти на компромиссы между моралью и возможностью приобрести опыт и открыть новые способы лечения. Мунаката был таким ученым. Результаты дел Фушими могли пригодиться, их наверняка можно как-то использовать, и от всех этих убогих, бездарных недолюдей будет хоть какой-то толк.

Учимайя, кстати, старался, очень старался угодить Фушими. Но тот никогда не отличался терпением. И, разумеется, в любом деле сложно избежать ошибок. Мунаката вместе с Фушими досадовал на недогадливость жертвы. Правда, он никогда не позволял себе вспышек ярости, а вот Фушими порой горячился. И зря – когда он сломал Учимайе руки, возни с жертвой стало намного больше. Все же это варварство, определенно наследие Красной силы.

– Делай, что я прикажу, – всегда говорил Фушими, и Учимайя, словно марионетка, подчинялся его воле. Фушими могло прийти в голову что-то относительно невинное вроде стояния в одной позе несколько часов до довольно опасного: как-то он заставил Учимайю встать на колени и кланяться, с силой ударяясь головой об пол. Потом все камни оказались в крови, а Учимайя, кажется, заработал сотрясение. Но осознание собственной власти, упоение ею, отдающееся во всем теле… Мунаката переживал его вместе с Фушими. Каждый раз, как голова Учимайи ударялась об пол, перед глазами, казалось, все вспыхивало – как во время экстаза. А потом накатывала приятная усталость. Наверное, после того, как все закончилось, Фушими стоило обработать лоб жертвы, чтобы снова не началась инфекция, но Мунаката решил, что это дело Фушими.

Все же какую-то заразу Учимайя подхватил – неудивительно в сыром подвале и на той скудной кормежке, на которой его держал Фушими и которую еще надо было заслужить. Но Фушими он уже стал надоедать – Мунаката прекрасно ощущал эту скуку, так что логичным выходом оказалось просто убить его и начать искать кого-то еще.

Коллекция Фушими пополнилась еще одной прядью, а потом он начал подбирать нового кандидата.

Учида Такахиро возложенных на него надежд не оправдал. Зато по типу Учида подходил идеально – снова невысокий и жилистый, с темно-рыжими, почти красными волосами. У Мунакаты от такого цвета даже сердце на мгновение екнуло. Но этот тупой истерик даже был не в состоянии понять, что от него хотят. Ломай ему кости, жги, загоняй в тело иглы – все едино. Разумеется, он долго не протянул. Когда Фушими выпустил Учиде кишки, Мунаката испытал настоящее облегчение. Впрочем, умирал тот неожиданно долго. Видимо, силы, в отличие, от ума, у него водилось в избытке.

Потом Фушими аккуратно положил в специальный пакетик еще одну прядь и спрятал ее в тайник за книжной полкой в своей комнате, к остальным. В этот раз он чувствовал себя обманутым.

– Люди такие глупые, – вздохнул Фушими, закончив отчитываться Мунакате об очередном пойманном стрейне. Тот кивнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Что поделать, Фушими-кун. Достойных всегда мало.

– И они очень слабые, – Фушими поджал губы, и Мунакату охватило ощущение чужой досады. – Я просто не успеваю.

Да, люди очень слабы. Порой невероятно сильны, но все равно они такие хрупкие.

– Надо найти новый объект, – в последнее время Фушими называл своих жертв только так, и Мунакату как исследователя это устраивало.

– Разумеется. В этот раз выбирай тщательнее, – не хватало снова заполучить такое же недоразумение, как Учида.

– Да, капитан.

Фушими вышел, а Мунаката принялся обдумывать мелькнувшую в голове мысль. Весьма интересную мысль.


	10. Chapter 10

Куроду Матсуо от предыдущих объектов отличало то, что он был стрейном. Фушими это обстоятельство раздражало, Мунаката же, напротив, счел его идеальным.

– Учимайи и Учиды хватились, – заметил он, просматривая полицейские сводки. – Некоторое время надо быть осторожнее. Стрейны же в нашей юрисдикции, а Курода еще и неучтенный. Если он исчезнет, все решат, что Курода спрятался от нас и Золотых.

Фушими вяло кивнул.

– Чем ты не доволен? Он же подходит.

Фушими посмотрел на изображение на планшете, провел по нему пальцами:

– Да, капитан.

– То, что Курода – стрейн, означает, что он продержится достаточно долго.

– И возни с ним будет больше.

– Игра стоит свеч. У тебя сила двух кланов – ты с ним справишься.

– Его поимка… – Фушими отвел глаза. – Это может привлечь внимание.

– Не привлечет. Мы поймаем его так, что никто не заметит.

– Мы? – Фушими снова посмотрел на Мунакату.

Тот поморщился:

– Мы, я же сказал. Учитывая, что мы можем только догадываться о способностях Куроды, на этом этапе лучше не рисковать.

– Как скажете, капитан, – голос Фушими позвучал несколько напряженно.

Все же Фушими недооценивал этап охоты. Большее удовольствие ему доставляла возня с уже беспомощным объектом. С этим Мунаката категорически не соглашался. В выслеживании и сопротивлении жертвы есть своя прелесть. Продумать план поимки, подготовить засаду – все это гораздо более захватывающе, если твой противник не обычный человек, а тот же стрейн.

Фушими покорно воплощал все этапы операции, но Мунаката чувствовал его недовольство. Ничего, в этот раз потерпит.

Как Мунаката и обещал, ловить Куроду они отправились вдвоем. Наяву. Мунаката вдыхал ночь, наконец-то ощущал ее напрямую, а не через призму чужих эмоций.

Курода обычно прятался среди бездомных, но порой бродил в одиночестве. Как предположил Фушими, тот хорошо знал систему городских коллекторов, поэтому и умудрялся так долго прятаться от Скипетра. Теперь везение стрейна закончилось – можно скрыться от клансменов, но не от короля.  
  
Мунаката не без интереса разглядывал лежащего без сознания Куроду во плоти – тот немного походил на крысу, с которыми умел общаться.

– Крысиный король, да? – Фушими брезгливо поморщился, разглядывая трупики мертвых животных. Те пришли на зов Куроды, но спасти своего друга или, может, действительно короля, не смогли. – И как он выносит этот запах?

В коллекторе действительно воняло на редкость омерзительно. Впрочем, чего ждать от канализации? Хотя прятаться в здешнем лабиринте и ловить стрейна оказалось довольно забавно. Достаточно не пользоваться силой на полную мощь, давать противнику шанс, и выслеживание сразу превращается в занимательную игру.

– Привык, вероятно, – предположил Мунаката. – Забирай его.

– Вы… – Фушими старательно отводил взгляд, – не будете участвовать… дальше?

– Нет, разумеется, – Мунаката постарался не выдать раздражение. – Я же сказал. Он твой.

Что за глупость? Задача Мунакаты – приглядывать за Фушими. И все.

– Да, капитан, – в голосе подчиненного послышалось облегчение. И что-то еще, что Мунакате не понравилось.

– Я собираюсь вернуться и как следует выспаться, – и увидеть сон. Такой сон, который не разочарует.

Сон, действительно, пришел, и не один. Мунаката был доволен тем, что оказался прав – так просто умирать Курода не собирался. А настроение Фушими металось от экстаза до слепой ярости. Он радовался тому, что стрейн оказался выносливей прочих объектов, и бесился, потому что контролировать его было трудно. Куроду долго не удавалось сломать, и ему на помощь постоянно приходили крысы.

Фушими ходил покусанный, как во времена своей охоты на котов, и раздраженный, что заботило Мунакату гораздо больше. Спустя две недели – предыдущий рекорд – Курода все еще был здоров, хоть и пал, наконец, духом. Раны заживали на нем невероятно быстро. А если еще опробовать на этом стрейне магию Синего клана, то… Весьма любопытные перспективы. Жаль, Фушими ни в какую не соглашался на такой эксперимент. Он применял силу только для того, чтобы удержать Куроду.

– Что тебя не устраивает? – в очередной раз спросил Мунаката.

– Он стрейн, – Фушими позволил себе цыкнуть. – Он ведет себя, как животное, реагирует, как животное.

– Но все же не животное. Его интеллект…

– Немногим больше чем у крысы, и…

Мунаката приподнял брови, и Фушими осекся.

– Прошу прощения, капитан.

– Ты сам сказал, что люди слабы и что ты не успеваешь.

– Да. Но этот стрейн – не то, совсем не то. Вот если бы… – Фушими осекся.

– Продолжай.

– Нет, ничего. Извините.

– Твой объект, конечно, ослаб, но он до сих пор не подхватил никакой инфекции. Даже ампутацию пережил, хотя твой самый первый… хм… ее точно не перенес бы.

– Да, – лицо Фушими ненадолго стало мечтательным. – Уйти он уже точно не сможет. Это важно, понимаете? Чтобы они не могли уйти.

Мунаката кивнул.

– Как только они понимают, что деваться некуда, сразу становится проще.

– А затем?

– Затем они просто должны делать то, что я хочу, – Фушими нахмурился. – Мы можем чудесно проводить время. Но стрейн – не то. Я словно вернулся к началу.

Мунаката только вздохнул. Нет, определенно Фушими хотел не того, что нужно.

Этой ночью Мунаката не успел лечь спать – звонок настиг его в ванной.

Разумеется, Фушими.

– Этот… Этот…

– Выбирай слова.

– Простите… Все закончилось.

– Уже? – быть не может.

– Он сам.

Самоубийство. Курода умудрился покончить с собой. Но как? Пожалуй, Фушими стоило все же ампутировать ему сначала руки, а не ноги.

– Понятно. Успокойся и уберись, а потом приезжай. Мы все обсудим.

Неожиданно и неприятно. Снова надо что-то придумывать.


	11. Chapter 11

Курода действительно оказался крысой, хотя Мунаката не слышал, чтобы крысы убивали сами себя. Впрочем, кто их знает? Главное, что стрейн умудрился собственными крысиными зубами перегрызть себе вены на руках и истечь кровью до прихода Фушими.

Мунаката чувствовал, как Фушими изнутри жгут огонь и голод. В этот раз привычная схема рухнула – успокоения и облегчения не наступило. И что теперь? Возвращаться к обычным людям? Но вряд ли это поможет.

Фушими думал, Мунаката думал тоже. Время проходило, и становилось только хуже. Если Фушими так категорически отказывается от стрейнов, то кто ему нужен? Мунаката постоянно просматривал полицейскую базу, но как на зло не видел никого подходящего. Один бессмысленный день перетекал в другой.

Мунаката закрыл на компьютере все окна, снял очки, потер переносицу, снова надел и понял, что больше сидеть в кабинете не может. Ему просто необходимо пройтись!

В коридоре было пусто и тихо, что сейчас устраивало Мунакату как нельзя больше.

Увы, Фушими ограниченно смотрит на вещи. Что ему надо? Всего лишь замена рыжеволосого мальчишки из Хомры. Эрзац, который в отличие от оригинала не бросит, а останется и будет выполнять все прихоти. Примитивно, слишком примитивно. Хотя у всех свои слабости.

А вот и дверь в отдел Фушими. Она оказалась приоткрыта, и Мунаката не удержался и заглянул. Как и полагалось идеальным сотрудникам, все работали. Мунаката позволил себе легкую улыбку. Он не хотел отвлекать людей, но тут Фушими, пока не заметивший своего короля, поднялся из-за стола, подошел к Домеджи и, склонившись, начал ему что-то говорить. Тот закивал, потом ответил.

Ноги Мунакаты приросли к полу. Рыжие волосы! Раньше он не задумывался, но Домеджи вполне можно счесть рыжим. Фушими стоял у своего подчиненного за плечом, делал вид, что слушает, но Мунаката видел, что смотрит тот только на покачивающуюся макушку. Внимательно, пристально, неотрывно…

Фушими снова что-то сказал. На лице Домеджи отразилось удивление, а потом он неожиданно улыбнулся. Слишком открыто и слишком доверчиво. Фушими хлопнул Домеджи по плечу и вернулся на свое место. И там, из-за монитора, опять уставился на чужие рыжие волосы.

Мунаката быстрым шагом вернулся к себе и достал КПК.

– Фушими-кун, зайди ко мне.

Тот появился быстро – он всегда умел различать малейшие нотки недовольства в голосе начальства.

– Ты не тронешь Домеджи.

Фушими хватило ума не начать все отрицать.

– Почему?

– Потому что он – член клана.

Фушими нервно дернулся, отвел взгляд – в последнее время он делал это все чаще и чаще.

– Но мне нужен кто-то! Новый… объект.

– Скоро мы его найдем.

Фушими вскинулся, зло цыкнул, но тут же опустил голову:

– Я не могу… Я жду. Очень долго жду.

– Значит, подождешь еще. Но к Домеджи не смей и близко подходить.

– Но… Вы же должны понять! – на этот раз во взгляде Фушими мелькнуло что-то, похожее на отчаяние. – Это же идеально!

Мунаката приподнял брови.

– Да, идеально! – Фушими заторопился. – Клансмены – люди, не как чертовы стрейны. Но при этом они не такие слабые! Прекрасные объекты!

– Фушими-кун! – Мунаката чуть повысил голос. – Не заставляй меня повторять: своих не трогают.

Фушими вжал голову в плечи.

– Да, капитан, – выдавил он после недолгого молчания.

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Мунаката нахмурился. Недопустимо, совершенно недопустимо трогать членов своего клана! Но тогда кто? Все же надо попробовать отыскать другого стрейна, более человекообразного. Похоже, это единственный выход.

Ночью Мунакату настиг сон – всполошный, лихорадочный. В нем плясал огонь, а посреди него лежал Домеджи – белый-пребелый с рыжими волосами, похожий на мраморную статую, которой на голову надели костер. Так вот как Фушими это видел! Мунакате было больно – в ключицу словно вонзали раскаленные иглы. От этого хотелось рвать и метать, впиться в чужое тело и терзать его, пока своя боль не станет чужой, пока двое не станут одним целым.

С утра Мунаката чуть ли не бегом влетел в отдел информации и с облегчением увидел живого и здорового Домеджи – тот как раз включил компьютер и пораженно уставился на непривычно запыхавшееся высокое начальство.

Мунаката почти мгновенно сумел взять себя в руки:

– Доброе утро. Где Фушими-кун?

– Доброе утро, капитан! – Домеджи едва не зажмурился от удовольствия – он всегда был счастлив, когда Мунаката с ним заговаривал. – Фушими-сан еще не приходил.

– Когда появится, пусть зайдет ко мне, – Мунаката помедлил. – Домеджи, вы с Фусе сегодня отправляетесь в Корияму.

У того разве что нижняя губа не задрожала – разумеется, капитан отсылает в провинцию! Вероятно, за какие-то неведомые грехи. Ничего, пусть несколько дней пострадает – зато будет жив, а Фушими лишится ходячего искушения.

– Мне нужно, чтобы вы проверили кое-что в нашем тамошнем филиале. Позже я дам инструкции.

– Да, капитан, – Домеджи вытянулся, но его голос прозвучал обреченно.

Это для твоей же пользы, мысленно шепнул Мунаката. А потом они что-нибудь придумают.

Позже в кабинет Мунакаты зашел Фушими.

– Капитан, вы отсылаете Домеджи.

– Да. По делам. Тебя что-то смущает?

– Он – мой подчиненный. Вы не поставили меня в известность…

– В первую очередь он – мой клансмен.

Фушими замер, словно с разбега налетел на стену.

– Я видел твой вчерашний сон, – Мунаката поймал его взгляд, – и он мне не понравился.

Зрачки Фушими расширились:

– Тогда вы должны поня…

– Хватит! Я уже все сказал.

– Но тогда… – на лице Фушими одна за другой сменились растерянность, страх, досада и уже откровенная злость. – Тогда кто? Дайте мне хоть кого-то!

– Фушими-кун, – Мунаката чуть смягчил тон. – Успокойся. Я тебя ценю, но истерик не потерплю.

Фушими глубоко вздохнул, однако Мунаката все равно почувствовал клокотавшую в нем ярость. И нетерпение, болезненно-острое, голодное, совершенно нехарактерное для Фушими. Нет, организованный несоциальный тип так себя не ведет. Это что-то новое и чужое.

– Я пытаюсь! Только и делаю, что пытаюсь и пытаюсь.

– Держи себя в руках.

– Оно везде, – вдруг шепнул Фушими. Мунаката не понял, и он добавил. – Пламя. Оно везде. Но оно не слушается. А я должен заставить его слушаться.

Кажется, они стремительно возвращались к началу и к непониманию.

– Фушими-кун, – в виске неприятно заныло. – Я пока отстраняю тебя от работы. Скажу, что ты приболел. Сиди у себя и жди, пока я не найду кого-то подходящего.

Они встретились глазами, и взгляд Фушими Мунакате очень не понравился. Но вот подчиненный выдохнул и кивнул:

– Так точно, капитан.

Мунаката всегда подозревал, что от Красной силы одни неприятности. Но Фушими справится. Или Мунаката заставит его справиться – Фушими же Синий клансмен, в конце концов!


	12. Chapter 12

– Прошу прощения, капитан, – сказала Авашима-кун, завершив вечерний отчет. – Вы сказали, что Фушими приболел.

– Да, – рабочий день закончился, а Мунаката так ничего и не придумал. Досадно… Нет, слишком мягкое слово. Мунаката был почти зол и на себя, и на Фушими.

– Акияме срочно понадобилась подпись, и он решил заглянуть к Фушими.

– Зря он решил побеспокоить больного, – нехорошее предчувствие болью ввинтилось в затылок.

– Я тоже так думаю. Однако Акияме никто не ответил, и он счел, что Фушими спит. Полчаса назад Акияма сходил еще раз. Снова никто не отозвался, а дверь оказалась заперта. Может, он зря паникует, но я решила…

– Вы все решили правильно, Авашима-кун, – Мунаката улыбнулся. – Я загляну к Фушими.

Та кивнула.

– Что-то еще?

– Я… не уверена.

Неуверенная Авашима? Это что-то новое.

– Я слушаю.

– Капитан, вам не кажется, что Фушими в последнее время немного странный?

– Нет. Почему вы так сочли?

– Он всегда был замкнутым и резким, – Авашима чуть поморщилась, – но теперь Фушими срывается на подчиненных все чаще и чаще. И он пропадает в городе в рабочее время, причем это не всегда связано с его обязанностями.

– Авашима-кун, думаю, вы не можете судить, по делам ли пропадает Фушими. Все же у него порой слишком специфическая работа, – Мунаката проглядел одну из принесенных бумаг, заглянул в следующую. – Я не заметил в нем ничего необычного, хотя соглашусь, что в последнее время Фушими чрезмерно резок. Я с ним поговорю.

– Благодарю, капитан.

– Можете идти.

Мунаката посмотрел в спину выходящей Авашиме. Итак, посторонние начали замечать в Фушими странности. Плохо.

Он закончил дела, а потом неторопливо дошел до комнаты Фушими. Мунаката постучал, но ответа не дождался. Он выждал несколько секунд, а потом сломал замок и вошел.

Пусто. Мунаката огляделся, соображая, вышел ли Фушими через дверь или предпочел удрать через окно. Главное, не поднимать тревогу раньше времени, хотя внутри все сжалось от нехорошего предчувствия.

Почему Фушими ушел? Решил, что Мунаката не сумеет ему найти подходящий объект, или действительно не мог больше ждать? Если последнее, то все просто отвратительно. Мунаката подошел к книжной полке и сдвинул фальшивую стенку. Тайник оказался пуст. Вот теперь пора волноваться.

Мунаката еще раз оглядел комнату в надежде, что Фушими оставил подсказку о том, куда направился и что собрался делать. Нет, все вещи лежали на обычных местах. Впрочем, есть способ узнать, где Фушими, – надо уснуть. Но перед этим Мунаката намеревался предпринять еще кое-что.

Спустя час Мунаката выяснил только, что никто не видел, как Фушими выходил из здания. Трава под окнами не была примята, но это еще ничего не значило. Фушими определенно ушел в город и намеревался… Вероятно, охотиться своими силами. Рабочий КПК он предусмотрительно оставил, но Мунаката не сомневался, что у него есть еще один, со всеми нужными данными и возможностью подключиться к системе Ешики. Попробовать засечь Фушими, когда тот попытается влезть в полицейскую сеть? Войдет ли он в нее под своим логином или взломает? Столько вероятностей в сочетании с полной неопределенностью!

Надо понять, что у Фушими на уме. Мунаката до определенной степени был готов закрыть глаза на эту самоволку, но если репутации Скипетра будет что-то угрожать, действовать он станет жестко. И Фушими должен это прекрасно понимать.

Мунаката вытянулся на кровати и закрыл глаза, мысленно потянулся к Фушими, позвал его и почти сразу нашел. Тот был… где-то. В темноте Мунаката разглядел только какие-то здания, похожие на склады.

– Капитан! Вы ведь здесь, капитан? – Фушими первый раз заговорил с ним во сне.

– Да, – откликнулся Мунаката.

Он привык к разному Фушими: спокойному, хладнокровному, скучающему, злящемуся, нетерпеливому, жаждущему крови. Мунаката знал то сладострастие, с которым подчиненный кромсал жертв. Но сегодня мир вокруг словно плыл, подергивался рябью. Все казалось чуть нереальным и воспринималось урывками. Жар от ключицы расползался по всему телу и жег-жег-жег гораздо сильнее, чем прежде.

– Вам тоже больно, капитан? – шепнул Фушими.

Мунаката промолчал.

– Конечно, больно, – Фушими усмехнулся. – Но я знаю, как это прекратить.

– Возвращайся в Скипетр.

– Ну нет! Пока нет. У меня есть дела. Неотложные дела, совсем-совсем неотложные.

Фушими вошел в ближайшее здание. В черноте вспыхнул огонь, и Мунаката увидел лежащего на полу мужчину.

– Кто это?

– Неважно, – Фушими цыкнул.

– Где ты?

– Какие скучные вопросы вы задаете, капитан.

Мужчина застонал. Мунаката вгляделся: судя по костюму, клерк. Вероятно, он шел с работы и…

– Это не преступник!

– Да какая разница?! Вы сами виноваты – никого мне не давали! А этот прошел мимо. Смотрите, какой он! – Фушими присел на корточки и запустил пальцы в волосы пленника. От ощущения прохладных прядей у Мунакаты тоже перехватило дыхание.

– Фушими, отпусти его и возвращайся.

– Нет! – в крови разлилось предвкушение. Все вокруг исчезло, только Фушими и его пленник остались реальными в мире теней.

Мужчина застонал снова, зашевелился, и Фушими отдернул руку.

– Знаете, что я с ним сделаю? – теперь из Фушими выглянуло что-то дикое и… непредсказуемое. Неприятное. Ауру Синего клана заслонили всполохи алого огня.

– Фушими!

– Это всего лишь для того, чтобы немного успокоиться.

Мужчина окончательно пришел в себя, приподнялся на руках и тряхнул головой. Мунаката разглядел кровь у него на виске. Фушими с шипением выпустил воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Он достал из рукава нож и замер. Пленник посмотрел прямо на него, дернулся, и Фушими рванулся вперед. Раздался треск, потом крики. Фушими сидел верхом на распростертом человеке и снова и снова бил его ножом в живот, как тогда бомжа. Нет, не так. Теперь он это делал медленнее, смакуя каждый удар, каждое ответное движение и вопль. Сопротивление жертвы, то, как мужчина махал руками, пытался ухватить Фушими за шею и лицо, его только раззадоривало. Красное – к огню прибавилась кровь. Она затушила его, притупила боль, и Фушими застонал. Мунакату слегка замутило – все было слишком грязно и по-животному бездумно.

Тот Фушими, которого он знал, исчез, растворился в магии Красного клана, а на смену пришел другой. Может ли тип маньяка так измениться?

– Не… смейте… меня… классифицировать… – руки и одежда Фушими были в крови. Он тяжело дышал, но, самое удивительное, мужчина под ним еще дышал тоже.

– Ты понимаешь, что в нынешней ситуации я не буду тебя прикрывать?

– Я все еще ваш клансмен, – Фушими сполз со своей жертвы. – Что мне с ним сделать, капитан? Добить или оставить подыхать так? А может, вспороть ему живот и намотать кишки на шею? Что вам больше понравится?

– Ничего не должно угрожать репутации Скипетра.

– Ничего и никто, – Фушими неожиданно устало вздохнул. – Я помню. Вы заботитесь о своих людях.

– Конечно, забочусь!

– Это хорошо, – Фушими провел перепачканной в крови рукой по лицу, и Мунаката почувствовал во рту металлический привкус. – Тогда, думаю, мы еще увидимся.

– Фушими…

– Пожалуй, я отрежу ему голову.

– Прекрати эти шутки.

– Разве я шучу? Смотрите, – Фушими вогнал нож в горло мужчине. Тот задергался и забулькал. – Знаете, головы – лучший трофей, чем волосы. До встречи, капитан!

И Мунаката проснулся.


	13. Chapter 13

Прошло двое суток. Фушими как сквозь землю провалился, а сны больше не приходили, как ни пытался Мунаката увидеть их вновь. Между ним и его клансменом встала стена, и сколько же сил у Фушими уходило на то, чтобы ее поддерживать! В своем убежище он пока не появлялся, а где Фушими мог прятаться еще, Мунаката не представлял.

На все вопросы Мунаката разводил руками. Разумеется, он организовал поиски, но обнаружить Фушими должен был только сам Мунаката. Обнаружить и обезвредить, потому что в разных концах города нашли уже три изуродованных трупа. Голова у первого действительно оказалась отрезана.

Еще немного, и полиция поймет, что имеет дело с маньяком, а потом там догадаются, что это клансмен…

Зазвонил КПК. Номер оказался знакомым, но не тем, который ждал Мунаката.

– Добрый день, – произнес Кусанаги.

– Как необычно, что ты связываешься со мной напрямую, а не через Авашиму-кун.

– Прошу прощения, – голос Кусанаги звучал непривычно глухо, – но у нас пропал клансмен.

–И причем тут Скипетр?

– Вчера Ятагарасу… Ята, вы помните его, не вернулся в бар. А сегодня утром мы нашли под дверью коробку.

– Да? – это не было страхом – Мунакату редко что могло испугать – скорее, предвкушение вперемешку с яростью.

– В коробке была отрезанная человеческая голова. Мы выяснили, что она принадлежит некоему Хисаке Рею, пропавшему пару дней назад.

– Я видел новости.

– Еще в коробке была записка. Для вас. На ней стояла очень знакомая печать.

– Понятно, – Мунаката глубоко вздохнул. – Я скоро буду.

Он взял с собой только Авашиму, а остальным приказал быть наготове.

Ята-Ятагарасу пропал вечером, значит, должен быть жив. С ним, с идеальной жертвой, с тем, к кому стремился, Фушими провозится долго. Но все равно надо спешить.

В «Хомре» Мунакату уже ждали. Он скользнул взглядом по собравшимся Красным клансменам, замершему возле стойки Кусанаги и остановился на Суо. Тот сидел на диване, а возле, положив руку ему на плечо, пристроился Тоцука. Значит, Красный король на переделе. Впрочем, Мунаката и так мог это определить – он кожей чувствовал разлитый в воздухе огонь.

– Что за чертовщина происходит? – бросил Суо.

– Я и сам пытаюсь это понять, – Мунаката опустился в кресло напротив. – Покажите мне записку.

– Изумо!

Кусанаги приблизился и протянул Мунакате заляпанный высохшими пятнами крови листок, вырванный, похоже, из органайзера.

«Домашние кошечки глупые и доверчивые», прочел Мунаката.

– Ты понимаешь, о чем это?

Мунаката пожал плечами:

– Не имею ни малейшего понятия.

– Мой клансмен пропал! – Тоцука сжал пальцы на плече Суо, и Мунаката почувствовал раздражение. – И твой – тоже.

– Фушими, как ты, похоже, знаешь, исчез два дня назад. Мы его ищем, но пока безуспешно.

– Это ведь связано? – Кусанаги не пытался изображать обычную улыбку. – Посылка, записка… Мы все тут знаем, как Фушими относится к Яте.

– Может быть, – Мунаката склонил голову.

– Если это так, если Ята попал из-за этого… – Суо рванулся вперед, и Тоцука едва его удержал, – я найду его, оторву башку и тоже запихну в коробку.

Надо как можно быстрее понять, что Фушими имеет в виду, и успеть его найти до Красных. Нельзя, чтобы всплыли подробности последних месяцев.

– Извини, Суо, но Фушими теперь – мой клансмен, так что разбираться с ним буду я. А тебе надо успокоиться. Мы еще не знаем, что именно произошло.

– Ты собираешься меня остановить? – Суо оскалился.

– Если сочту, что ты переходишь границы. Разнести Шизуме ради одного клансмена я тебе не позволю.

Суо громко фыркнул:

– Пошел на хер! Я буду искать Яту. И твоему клансмену очень не повезет, если он окажется рядом.

– Взывать к твоему здравому смыслу, как всегда, бесполезно, – Мунаката поднялся. – Авашима-кун, мы уходим!

Авашима метнула растерянный взгляд на Кусанаги и поспешила следом. Вряд ли Красные ударят в спину – они не настолько потеряли выдержку, но расслабляться не стоит.

Домашние кошечки? Фушими полагает, что его Ята – глупый и доверчивый котенок? Нет, тут должно быть что-то еще.

Рыжий котенок. Рыжая домашняя кошечка. Да. Теперь ясно.

Синему королю придется спасти котенка, если там еще есть, что спасать.


	14. Chapter 14

Суо ему не доверял. Красный король, вероятно, думал, что Мунаката будет выгораживать своего клансмена, что бы тот ни натворил. Суо ничего не понимал в ответственности. Однако это означало, что за Синими будут следить в надежде, что те выведут на Фушими и Яту.

– Авашима-кун.

Она послала Мунакате серьезный взгляд. Все же чудесная женщина – ни испуга, ни колебаний.

– У нас очень сложная ситуация. Если Фушими действительно похитил клансмена Суо, Хомра может расценить это как повод к конфликту.

– Это недопустимо.

И у Авашимы есть свой резон не желать вражды с Красными.

– Я тоже так считаю, поэтому должен найти Фушими раньше Суо. Даже если он виноват, это в первую очередь дело Скипетра.

– Понимаю, – Авашима на мгновение сжала губы.

– У меня есть идея, где искать, но если я отправлюсь в то место, за мной проследят Красные и тут же приведут Суо. Мне нужна небольшая фора. Сдерживайте Хомру. Если станет опасно, не рискуйте, но выиграйте сколько времени, сколько сумеете.

Авашима отдала честь и принялась созывать людей. Теперь все зависело только от самого Мунакаты.

Отыскать заброшенный дом, в котором Фушими убил домашнюю кошку, оказалось просто.

Мунаката ненадолго замер и вслушался. Тихо, на узенькой улочке никого не видно, хотя сейчас середина дня. Хорошее место, пусть и не идеальное. Мунаката пролез через дыру в заборе, обогнул дом и вошел через черный вход.

В глаза сразу бросилась потревоженная пыль на полу. Здесь кого-то тащили, причем относительно недавно. Мунаката по следам пересек кухню и остановился перед приоткрытой дверью в подвал. Его приглашали. Стоило ли ждать от Фушими сюрпризов? Мунаката не ощутил угрозы, но на всякий случай положил руку на рукоять сабли.

Мунаката распахнул дверь, и из подвала потянуло сыростью и еще чем-то приятно-настораживающим. Ступеньки заскрипели, однако Мунаката и не собирался прятаться. Он уже почти осязал Фушими, и тот наверняка почувствовал своего короля.

Свет просачивался в маленькое помещение сквозь два оконца с выломанными рамами. Мунаката замер у лестницы, и устроившийся прямо на полу Фушими завозился и уселся, позевывая. Ята лежал рядом. Он даже не пошевелился: может, был без сознания, а может, Фушими его чем-то накачал. Вроде жив, хотя огонь Яты ощущался слабо. Вопрос в том, цел ли он?

Пока Мунаката не ощущал ауры Суо, но следовало поспешить. А вот Фушими не торопился. Он поманил Мунакату и жестом фокусника отбросил кусок ткани, прикрывавший Яту. Что же, конечности на месте.

– Любопытное решение, – произнес Мунаката, подходя ближе и позволяя себе на мгновение увлечься зрелищем. Проткнуть запястья железными штырями, вплавленными в бетон пола, наверняка было не так уж и просто. Тут же вспомнился распятый христианский бог. – Ноги тоже?

Фушими кивнул:

– Не канонично, но эффективно. И эффектно. Правда, капитан?

– Несомненно, – очень любопытное состояние ран. Ткани словно стремились как можно быстрее зарасти вокруг штырей – не скажешь, что прошло лишь несколько часов. Если руку высвободить, как быстро дыра на ней исчезнет? Нет, не думать об этом! У них мало времени!

Ята был голым по пояс, но следы на торсе тоже казались старыми.

– Что ты с ним делал?

– О, самую мелочь. Мы только разогрелись, – Фушими поднялся и потянулся. – Кстати, я проверил, ожог у Красных все же возможен. Правда, надо очень-очень постараться.

Он ткнул пальцем в правый бок Яты, и Мунаката разглядел слабый контур почти рассосавшихся рубцов. Хотя даже сейчас можно было оценить размер ожога. Фушими сунул мальчишку в костер?

– Я не мог дозваться тебя несколько ночей, – Мунаката рассматривал остатки порезов и синяков и пытался представить, как они выглядели еще совсем недавно. Фушими кокетничал – успел он многое. Инсигна Хомры на ключице Яты до сих пор представляла собой мешанину рубцов – вероятно, Фушими кромсал кожу до кости.

– Капитан, вы не вуайерист, а это личное. Вы же не требуете от Авашимы подробно рассказывать, что именно они вытворяют с Кусанаги.

Время-время-время! Не позволять Фушими его тянуть! Не позволять самому себе отвлекаться!

Кажется, нос у мальчишки все же сломан. Это тоже мелочи для клансмена. А вот правое плечо выглядит как-то неестественно.

– Открытый перелом, – радостно поделился Фушими, – уже сросся, но неправильно.

Тоже ничего страшного. Какая способность к регенерации! Впрочем, у Синих она должна быть еще выше.

Мунаката ощутил, как где-то вдали вспыхнула алая искра.

– Где твои трофеи?

– Сжег, не беспокойтесь. Символично, правда?

– Более чем. Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя остановил? Поэтому ты устроил этот цирк с запиской? Ты мог бы все продумать и…

– Не мог, – шепнул Фушими, приставив к виску указательный палец. – Огонь слишком жжет. Я разучился думать, капитан, и это страшно.

Ята вдруг дернулся и застонал. Мунаката сжал пальцы на рукояти. Спокойно! Мальчишка еще не пришел в себя!

– Все же надо было лишить тебя магии Красного клана, – далекая искра начала приближаться.

– Нет! – Фушими нервно рассмеялся. – Тогда бы все вообще потеряло смысл.

Не показывать нетерпения! Кто знает, как отреагирует на это Фушими?

Тот обхватил себя руками:

– Знаете, капитан, я на вас очень злился. Как же мне хотелось вам отомстить! Подставить вас так, чтобы Суо Микото жег бы вас снова и снова и чтобы вы спятили от боли, как я. Но я был не прав – мой враг не вы, а Красный король. Я думал, хотя это было и непросто, и понял, как мне поступить, чтобы все стало правильно.

– Я рад, что тебе это удалось, – искренне ответил Мунаката, доставая саблю. Сейчас или станет поздно.

– Мне очень хотелось взять Мисаки с собой, но он всегда был таким упрямым… Однако будет лучше, если он будет жить и помнить, что перенес.

Словно в ответ на эти слова Ята снова заскулил. Если он очнется, придется прирезать и его, но… Искра, нет, уже пламя было совсем близко.

– Прощай, Фушими-кун.

– До встречи, капитан.

Мунаката шагнул вперед и проткнул Фушими клинком. Он ощутил, как замерло чужое сердце, а потом налетел огненный шторм. Пламя опалило лицо, и дыхание на мгновение перехватило. Все же Суо всегда сначала действовал, а потом думал. Мертвое тело, не защищенное больше Синей магией, вспыхнуло, и Мунаката выдернул из него саблю. Теперь опознать Фушими сможет только эксперт.

– Суо, ты бы поберег собственного клансмена, – заметил Мунаката влетевшему в подвал Красному королю. Из-за спины Суо выглядывали Авашима и Кусанаги. Лейтенант не сумела остановить Красных, но решила последовать за ними? Разумно. Эта мысль помогла унять невольную дрожь в руках. Мунаката ведь едва успел… В полутьме мелькнули светлые волосы. Тоцука тоже тут?

Суо крутанулся, увидел лежащего на полу Яту и замер.

– Ты сделал мальчику только хуже, – заметил Мунаката, кивнув на растекшийся по коже расплавленный металл штырей.

– Какого…

– Я уже все закончил и как раз готовился его освободить.

– Ты…

Кусанаги и Тоцука опустились возле Яты. Авашима поднесла ладонь ко рту и так и замерла. Обыденные жесты, обыденная реакция…

– Я приложил все усилия, чтобы спасти твоего клансмена, – Мунаката указал на обгоревший труп. – А жечь уже мертвое тело не имело смысла.

Суо всегда несколько пасовал перед чужим спокойствием, главное – суметь его сохранить. Мунаката встретил взгляд Красного короля. Секунды падали, словно камни, а потом кто-то закричал.

Суо разорвал контакт и обернулся к пришедшему в себя Яте. Мальчишка только орал и вырывался так, что Кусанаги с Тоцукой его едва удерживали. Сзади всхлипнула Авашима.

– Позовите медиков, Авашима-кун, – наверняка Красные о такой мелочи не подумали, а в своем лейтенанте Мунаката не сомневался. Та метнулась из подвала.

– Ята! – звал Тоцука. – Успокойся! Все закончилось! Ята!

Надо было все же поподробнее расспросить Фушими о том, что именно он сделал. Вдруг ему вздумалось изнасиловать мальчишку? Впрочем, это не проблема Мунакаты.

Он поднялся по ступенькам и вышел во двор. Дико хотелось курить.

Сигарета успела сгореть до середины.

– Дай и мне.

Мунаката протянул пачку Суо.

– Меня выгнали, – со странной горечью пояснил он. – Сказали, что сейчас от меня нет толку.

– А ты?

– Я согласился, – Суо глубоко затянулся. – От Татары и Изумо больше пользы.

Между ними на несколько мгновений повисла тишина, а потом Суо спросил:

– Неужели ты ничего не почувствовал?

– Извини?

– Этот… проклятье, Фушими! Как ты не понял, что у него поехала крыша? Он же твой клансмен!

– Он и твой клансмен тоже. Так что переадресовываю этот вопрос и тебе.

Суо стряхнул пепел.

– Нет, ни черта я не почувствовал.

– И я тоже. Все же не должно у человека внутри быть две силы, Золотой король не зря запретил такое.

– А мы с тобой нарушили запрет?

– Выходит, так.

Мунаката почти физически ощутил облако чужой вины. Как нетипично для Суо и как приятно!

– Уверен, Тоцука приведет Яту в себя. А что касается физических повреждений, сам знаешь, клансмены быстро восстанавливаются.

Потрясающе быстро, кстати. Интересно, быстрее или медленнее стрейнов? Или все зависит от конкретного стрейна и клансмена? Как бы узнать… А еще короли. Если на клансменах все так быстро заживает, то короли, по сути, бессмертны! Нет, понятно, что их можно, хоть и весьма сложно, убить, но они выживут в тех условиях, в которых даже сильнейший стрейн испустит дух. А если отрезать королю голову?

Мунаката как-то читал историю о ребенке, которому сразу после аварии пришили оторванную голову и таки сумели спасти. А если провернуть такое с клансменом? Нет, не своим, своих трогать нельзя… Как же добраться до чужих? Безумно сложно, конечно, но не невозможно. Главное, быть осторожным и тщательно все спланировать. В конце концов, Мунакату, в отличие от Фушими, всегда привлекал и процесс охоты. Сначала надо потренироваться на стрейнах и клансменах, а потом…

– Хей, Мунаката, не смотри на меня так, – Суо затушил окурок о собственное предплечье – не осталось ни малейшего следа.

– Прости, задумался, – а потом можно будет перейти к крупной добыче. Королевской добыче. Рано или поздно уровень Вайсманна у Суо скакнет слишком высоко, и тогда Мунакате придется ради всеобщего блага взять Красного короля под контроль. Какие возможности тогда откроются! Надо только все тщательно спланировать и немного подождать.

В отличие от Фушими Мунаката не намеревался допускать ошибок.


End file.
